The Legolas and Gimli Saga
by FanfictionRPG
Summary: The incredible adventures of the heroes Legolas and Gimli. CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ADULTS
1. Chapter 1: Aragron needs help!

One day Aragorn was wallking with his wife Arwen at their place. Suddenly ninjas jumped at them and killed arwens head off! Aragorn screamed in sadness but the ninjas ran away. Aragorn cryed tears and went home where he met was his friends Legolas and Gimli.

"Arwen is dead!" he shouted.

"Oh no!" Legolas yield. "We will avenge her for you!"

Suddenly Eowyn who listened came.

"So youre single now?" she said to Aragorn. "Maybe we could… HAVE SOME FUN;)"

"No" aragron said

"Why not!" eowyn raged. "No one ever wants me! I want a bf or I will join the EVIL GUYS!"

"omg no youll get you a bf!" Aragorn said "who do you want"

"Merry! The only man who was ever nice to me!"

"We can get him for you" Gimli said. "Lets go legolas!"

Legolas and gimli went off towards Hobbit Village. Legolas ran fast like dashing sunlight but gimli wasnt so fast and legolas had to slow down and wait for him to catch up. The stop made him faint and fall. Gimli helped him getup.

"Thank you gimli" legolas said and looked deep into his eyes. Then they kept going.

Suddenly a cloud of dark went up in front of them! They looked into it and it was SAURON.! Sauron laughted evilness and said

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING ON THE ON WAY THAT YOURE GOING TOWARDS?"

Legolas made a spell and threw it at sauron. Sauron repounded with his own magic and the two struggled! Lightning and explosions flew everywhere but slowly legolas started to gain on sauron! Legolas spell made it into saurons and hit the pupil near the middle. Sauron went up in explosions.

"ILL COME BACK TO LIFE" he died.

Legolas and gimli kept going again and came to Hobbit Village. Gimli asked a hobbit woman "where is pippin?" The woman answered "he was kidnapped by saruman!"


	2. Chapter 2: It GETS WORSe

"OH NO" said gimli. "Legolas we must save tht poor hobit Pipin!"

"yes we must" legolas said. They started going to isengard but gimli shouted "legolas! Im a dwarf, I cant ride like you! How are we going to get to the palce in time?" legolas stopped and went back. He looked deep into gimlis eyes and said "we can run together.." the two hearoes ran together to isengard.

On the way they got a letter from Boromir that said "saruman has got the only ring that is more powerful than the One Ring: the Zero Ring And is going to take over the world with it! love boromir."

"we have to hurry" said gimli and they did. They came to isengard and suddenly a really loud voice echoed from the grass and the sky! it was saruman on top of Isengard Tower shouting!

"HA HA HA HA HA" he lauhed "I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND NOONE CAN STOP ME" the gates of isengard opened and a billion orcs ran out to kill legolas and gimli. Legolas who was a vampire turned into a bat and flew towards the top of Isengard Tower. Meanwhile gimli charged the orcs with his axe and started killing heads and arms.

Legolas confronted srauman. "time to end your evil stuff!" legolas said and hit saruman with magic. Saruman screamed as he crumbled into ash and crumbs and died. Legolas picked up the Zero Ring from his corpse…

Gimli had killed almost all the orcs now and ran into Isengard Tower. He went up the stairs to the top when he saw Pippin! Whos hands and feet and head was bound. Gimli released him.

"thank you gimli" he said thankingly.

Then they went to the top of the tower. Legolas put on the Zero Ring and laughed! Gimli said:

"!Legolas! wth are you doing?"

"I am sarumans SON… and now I am the most powerful!" legolas said being EVIL.


	3. Chapter 3: Will eowyn find true love?

pippin gasped. Legolas laughed and prepared a spell more powerful than anything Gimli pushed legolas and the Zero Ring fell off. Gimli hit it with his axe and it broke into a million pieces that burned up. Legolas exheiled shcokedly.

"thank you gimli" he said looking deep into his eyes "I almost became evil"

"its ok." gimli said. "lets get going!"

Legolas and Gimli and Pippin went to Aragorns place. Aragoren welcomed them saying "thank you my friends! Now eowyn will be happy!" eowyn came and saw pippin.

"you idiots!" she yelled. "I wanted merry not pippin! Why cant men ever do as I say! I will be evil now!" she turned into a giant flying monster like a ringwraith but bigger. She flew towards mordor. Legolas turned into a bat and followed!

"Where is Merry?" gimli asked pippin.

"in Hobbit Village I guess" said pippin. Gimli started running to Hobbit Village to get Merry.

Legolas shot monster eowyn with a fireball. She was hit and fell and hit the ground screaming. Legolas landed beside her. Eowyn coughed and groined.

"I wanted to fight but I got hit and it wasnt good for me. I wanted sex but no man would want me. I will never be happy!"

"well" legolas said "actually i AM bisexual….. so we could have some fun…"

Eowyn turned back into a human. "Really?" she said.

"yes" legolas said taking the clothes of. Legolas inserted the thing into eowyns larger thing and they did it all with sex. When they were done gimli came back with Merry.

"Heres merry for you!" he said to eowyn. Eowyn snorted.

"I dont want that hairy little creep! Im in love with legolas now! We are goin to marry!"

Legolas looked around with speration and saw some cups of love tea on the ground. He gave a cup to merry and eowyn.

"Have some tea" he said cleverly. Eowyn and Merry drank and saw each other and fell in love! They ran at each other and jumped and hit in mid air and used sex.

Legolas gave a cup to gimli.

"I dont drink tea you sissy elf" gimli said.

The End… or is it


End file.
